Detective Conan: The Fifth Detective
by simple.december
Summary: An old friend of Shinichi's moves to Tokyo and challenges him. Will the current detectives give up their spot for this detective? Or will they fight for it. And what of Kaitou Kid, will he fight against this renowned detective? HAITUS


LOL! Starting a new story. (Even though I'm not done with my National Treasure one) ANYWHOO! New story is called _The Fifth Detective_; it's pretty much a Detective Conan story. I really love DC so please; I hope you enjoy this story.

Also, this story is after all commotion and Conan turns back into Shinichi, and Shiho Miyano (AKA Haibara Ai) moved to England. -- I made up this fact. I don't really know if Shinichi returns to his original form or if Shiho returns to her own original form and if she moved to England.

_PLEASE NOTE: __Detective Conan__ belongs to Gosho Aoyama. The only thing that belongs to me is my original characters and the plot. _

* * *

**Chapter One: An Old Acquaintance Returns**

"Shinichi," whined Ran Mōri, "You always say you can't hang out with me, what's the reason this time?"

Shinichi Kudou rolled his eyes slightly before sighing and turned to his childhood friend, "Ran, I told you already, I have a case. Since I've been gone for so long, Megure pilled up all the newest cases to me, so I don't really have much time to play around."

Ran huffed and turned her back on him, "You have no life, you know that, Shinichi."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and just shrugged, letting her get her word. Shinichi didn't really want to argue with her right now, since he was tired.

It had been already a year since he defeated the Black Organization, it seemed like a blur; however the case was solved. Shiho Miyano (or known as Ai Haibara) was able to find an antidote for APTX 4869 and turn them back to their original forms. After that, they made a story for Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara and said that both of them moved to England, since Conan's parents wanted him back. Everyone fell for the story, even though it wasn't true; but that was the only way to protect the truth.

Shinichi and Ran entered their classroom and sat down in their seats. Most of the students were in the classroom already, talking and such. But most of the talk was about a new student coming here. The students were mostly fighting about whether it was a girl or a boy.

"I can't believe there's this much talk about just a new student," whispered Ran, to Shinichi.

He just shrugged, not really bothered about that at all. Ran huffed once more before turning her attention to the front of the class. A few moments later, the door opened; the students returned to their seats as they welcomed the teacher. Following the teacher was a girl; which everyone in the classroom knew was the new student.

"Everyone," Bunko-sensei, the teacher, said, "please welcome our new student, Michiko Nagasaki."

This caught Shinichi's attention; he looked up to the front and examined the girl. She was a petit girl; Shinichi believed she was about 5'2", she had black wavy hair that was up to her shoulders, and he noticed she had gray eyes. She bowed and thanked everyone. Bunko-sensei looked around the room and found an empty seat, which was next to Ran. Michiko bowed and headed over; Ran, who was excited, welcomed her and introduced herself. Michiko smiled and bowed lightly to her before turning her attention to the front of the class.

Shinichi smirked lightly while looking at her, _So we finally meet, once again, Michiko Nagasaki._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, school ended. Shinichi had been purposely avoiding the new student, and Ran kept trying to introduce her to him. And he knew once they were out of school, Ran would immediately find him. _I don't know how longer I can keep running,_ Shinichi thought.

"Shinichi!!" called a familiar voice.

He groaned slightly before turning around to see Ran waving at him. He saw her with Michiko; Ran held her arm while running towards him. Once the two caught up to him, Ran was already panting.

"I told you… during lunch Shinichi," panted Ran, "to wait for me after school."

Shinichi did his cheeky smile, "Must have forgotten, Ran. I have a case I have to get to, remember?"

Ran huffed while crossing her arms across her chest, "Well I just wanted you to meet Michiko-chan, and that doesn't take more than a few minutes. Well anyway," Ran pulled Michiko near her, "Michiko, I would like you to meet…"

"It's nice seeing you again, Shinichi-kun," Michiko said with a slight smirk.

"Eh?" questioned Ran. She was about to ask a question but instead said, "You aren't a fan girl of him are you?" she said with an annoying tone in her voice.

Michiko glanced at Shinichi before laughing slightly, "Kudou and I were friends when he and his parents visited me in Sapporo."

Ran glared at Shinichi, "You never told me of her."

Shinichi gulped lightly, "Didn't know you-you were interested in other friends I had, Ran."

Michiko smiled lightly at Ran, "You can't blame him, Ran-chan. He hasn't seen me in six years. He didn't even know I was moving to Tokyo."

"And speaking about 'haven't seeing you'," said Shincihi, changing the subject and looking at Michiko, "Where have you been these past few years? I called your parents to see if you were with them and I've tried calling you a few time to help me on cases, yet you never get my calls and your parents said you were some where."

Michiko smirked lightly, "I was solving cases in Korea and England, Shinichi-kun. I'm not only popular here, but other parts of the world."

Ran who was standing in between the two held up her hands to halt them, "What are you two talking about? And you, Michiko-chan, what are you talking about 'solving cases' you can't be a…"

"Detective?" she said with a smile, while turning her attention to Ran. "Yes I am. I'm known to be the Detective of the North. My other counterpart, and a rival of mine, is Hakuba Saguru, probably you have heard of him, since he's been in Tokyo a few times."

"Ah! Saguru-kun!" said Ran, "I've met him a few times, and he also worked with Shinichi on a few cases."

Shinichi scoffed, "I didn't know you worked with Hakuba, Michiko, are you losing your touch?"

Michiko laughed while shaking her head, placing her hands behind her back, "Sometimes he needed my help, and besides Shinichi-kun," she said looking at him with a smirk, "We're known outside of Japan. We're the world's best detectives."

"Really?" said Ran in amazement, "You two are so young! You defeated all the best detectives?"

Michiko smiled and nodded, "Yup. We've been taught well. Unlike some people…" she turned her attention to Shinichi. "Well anyway, Ran-chan told me you were going off to solve another case? Do you need my help, Meitantei?"

Shinichi shook his head and glared at her, "This is my turf, Nagasaki. Why don't you return back to Sapporo and solve your cases there?" He turned around and headed off.

"You're so rude, Shinichi!" exclaimed Ran, she huffed, "Don't mind him, Michiko-chan," she said with a bright smile, "We'll do something else."

Michiko smiled sweetly at Ran before the two headed off to Ran's house.

Meanwhile, as Shinichi headed over to his case, his mind ran, _What is she doing here, anyway,_ he thought, _returning after six years and without telling me too. Doesn't she know how worried I was?! Eh. Whatever, she's back and she's annoying as ever._

* * *

Very short right? LOL. You see the detective rivalry between these two. Also, I think Ran-chan is very confused.

I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


End file.
